


Hey cutie~

by YOrememberme



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOrememberme/pseuds/YOrememberme
Summary: Hi again~
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Hey cutie~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonWarrior07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarrior07/gifts).



Have this for now ig?


End file.
